Blau Und Gold
by DarkBlysse
Summary: What would happen if Alphonse was sent through The Gate to Munich, and not Edward? Eventual Lemon, Heiderich/Alphonse
1. Prologue

**Title:** Blau Und Gold, Prologue  
**Rating: **G (Eventually, NC-17)  
**Type:** AU, yaoi  
**Characters****: **Alfons, Alphonse  
**Warnings:** AU

**Summary: **What would happen if Alphonse was sent through The Gate to Munich, and not Edward?

_**A/N: **_I'm going to start off with a bit of a warning/explanation about this fic. Yes... there may be plot holes and maybe even some 'WTF' moments. Goody, don't point it out; I'm writing this for fun and I know they're there. I've taken some liberties with things, too, made some assumptions. Don't like it? Shoo, then. XP There will be smut, fluff, crack, angst; everything's going to be found in this story over the chapters. The idea's based off of an RP that I'm in, and I've been aching to make it into fic for ages. (Lol, Veev's gonna smack me or something probably, for writing this... xD;) All right, enough ranting from Blysse now--let's get to the fic!

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alphonse tried not to look as scared and confused as he felt while he walked down one of the busy streets of Munich.

How he had come to be there, on this side of The Gate--and even the fact that there _was_ something on the other side of The Gate--was a mystery to him. The last thing he could remember was that he'd finally gotten the Philosopher's Stone and had used it to resurrect his brother, Edward, after Envy had stabbed him. Then, he'd seen The Gate and was pulled through, ending up here with his body fully restored.

A sour grin tainted his face at the irony in his thoughts. It seemed as if The Gate had sought it fit to tear him and his brother apart completely--possibly forever, for all he knew--as Equivalent exchange for the restoring of their bodies.

He eased his expression, letting out a sigh as he walked. At least most of the people here could speak Amestrian--or _English_, as they called it. It had made things a lot easier, being able to talk to people. Though in some cases, it made it harder, too. Whispered words of foreigners and other countries, hissed in displeased tones met his ears far too many times.

It didn't help, either, that he looked a mess; clothes wrinkled, hair tied back in a ponytail as neatly as it could be, looking as if he hadn't well for a while. One tended to look like that after a few days out on the streets. He'd tried to find work, he knew he'd need a place to stay and a way to support himself. But no one had time for some foreigner who didn't even look old enough to be out of school. They all shooed him away, offering apologies on the rare occasion, harsh words on most.

While Al looked over shop windows, scanning for 'Help Wanted' signs, he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts, attention firmly set on a young man walking a short ways down the street. His jaw fell open slightly and he couldn't help the slight tilt that his head took on of its own accord as he looked the boy over, breath caught in his throat.

_He looks... like me_, Al thought, a shiver running through his body.

Not an exact match, no... His eyes were of purest blue, hair a few shades lighter and cut short, and likely older than Alphonse himself was, if his height was anything to go by. But those few differences weren't enough to curb the confusion and... _interest_ that had piqued within him.

Just as he'd composed himself a little, easing his mouth shut and ensuring that his eyes were no longer wide with shock, the boy's head tilted up and their eyes met, blue staring into gold.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_**A/N:**_ Yes, short prologue is short.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Blau Und Gold, Chapter One  
**Rating: **G (Eventually, NC-17)  
**Type:** AU, yaoi  
**Characters****: **Alfons, Alphonse  
**Warnings:** AU

**Summary: **What would happen if Alphonse was sent through The Gate to Munich, and not Edward?

_**A/N: **_First chapter now, guys! Let's have some development, eh? ^_~ And my God... does it ever feel good to be writing like this again... Descriptions, setting, plot... I've missed it since my days of working on my (shitty) novel. XD;

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons pursed his lips slightly as he tried to read the book in his hand while he walked. He felt... odd. As if someone were watching him. He turned to look over his shoulder, but saw nothing and shrugged. Sighing, he closed the small book up and shoved it into his bag.

When he looked up again, he noticed a young man a short ways down the road standing there, all but staring at him. Alfons gave himself a shake, almost laughing at himself. That was a silly thought; why would some boy just be staring at him like that?

But as Alfons kept walking, he found that thought to be all too true and he slowed to a halt a few paces from the blonde boy. He then realized just why he was being stared at, as he found his own mouth hanging open slightly in surprise as he finally took in the boy's appearance.

_Just like looking into a mirror..._ he thought with a shudder.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alphonse startled slightly as the young man stopped in front of him, their eyes locked. He swallowed thickly, thoughts swirling. Here he was in some strange world, and... he'd found... himself, practically. Faintly, in the back of his clouded, distracted mind, he latched onto one word: _doppelgänger_.

But, if this other boy really was... Then just how much of a double was he really? Did they only share a face, or was there more to it? There really was no graceful way to go about finding that out, so Al cleared his throat, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

"_A-Alphonse... ?_" he said quietly, holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

The boy's eyes widened and he let out a slight gasp, back straightening as he gave Alphonse a curious look, jaw slacking open wider and fingers tightening over the shoulder strap of his bag.

" " he said.

"W-What?" Al asked, head tilting unconsciously as he tried to work out... _anything_ of what the other had just said. He looked utterly lost at the words, gaze almost clouding over slightly from his confusion.

"How did you know my name?" he repeated. He clearly didn't see any need to apologize for assuming that Alphonse spoke German. They _were_ in Munich, after all.

"_Your_ name?" Al asked, brows furrowing slightly. "That's _my_ name."

The older boy almost snorted at that, letting out a laugh, even if it did sound weak and slightly forced.

"I don't know if one of your classmates put you up to this," he said, taking a slight step away from Alphonse, looking more than a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. "But it's a crappy joke. I-I've got to get to work; you should get back to school, before you get in trouble."

"No one put me up to this," Al said, starting to sound annoyed. But he took in a breath. He had to remind himself that this young man hadn't seen the things he had, wasn't from his world, and so would try to put some 'logical' explanation to everything.

Each time his double--_yes_, he was definitely Al's double, if they shared a name, too...--moved or took a step, Alphonse followed him immediately, keeping close to him. He could see the smallest glint of curiosity in his eyes, and wanted to play on that, get him more interested than afraid of what was happening. That, and Al had nothing in this strange world and... this was something he could hold onto, something that, strangely, made him feel almost _safe_.

"Alphonse..." Al said, using his name--_their_ name--even if it made him shiver slightly. He saw th other boy flinch slightly when he used the name, though he wasn't quite sure why. "I'm not a student and I'm not from here. And this isn't a joke, either."

"It's _Alfons_," he said, pronouncing it differently than Al had. Al nodded and gave a slightly apologetic look before the boy continued. "Are you American? British?" he asked, clearly interested in where Alphonse _was_ from.. He'd stopped trying to move away from Al, now, but it was likely only because he'd given up, seeing how Alphonse followed his every move, anyways.

Alphonse's mind raced at the question. He surely couldn't say where he really was from. But one of those places... _America_? sounded similar enough to 'Amestris' that he latched onto it, nodding again.

"A-America," he said, hoping that this Alphonse--no, _Alfons_--would believe him and not bother him with too many more questions.

Alfons seemed to accept Al's answer easily enough, giving a slight tilt of his head in acknowledgment. He started shifting again, though, and even glanced down at his watch once before looking at Al, almost cautiously.

"I've really got to get to work now," he said, taking a pace back from Alphonse before sidestepping around him with an awkward wave.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Blau Und Gold, Chapter Two  
**Rating: **G (Eventually, NC-17)  
**Type:** AU, yaoi  
**Characters****: **Alfons, Alphonse  
**Warnings:** AU

**Summary: **What would happen if Alphonse was sent through The Gate to Munich, and not Edward?

_**A/N: **_Chapter two, guys! I wanna say thanks to everyone who's been reading so far! :D All of your comments are so loved, and I hope I can keep you all entertained! ^_^

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Al looked around curiously as Alfons led him into the university, down a hallway that went to the labs. They'd walked in silence most of the way, Alfons only explaining where they were going, and taking few words to do it. Alphonse didn't blame him for being so... awkward. He could feel Alfons' tension and couldn't help but let the same feeling creep over into his own mind, tinting his thoughts. Why had he come out _here_ when he passed through the gate? Just how similar was Alfons to himself? And... Al shuddered as he wondered if there were doubles of other people--maybe even Edward--here in Munich...

Alphonse gave himself a shake to dislodge the thoughts as he was shown into a large room by Alfons. His eyes widened slightly as he took everything in. It was slightly cramped, tables littered with blueprints and strange-looking... were they models of something?... filled most of the floor space, along with a few chairs. There were already several people already at work, hunched over desks and scribbling on papers.

"You can sit here, if you'd like," Alfons said as he pulled a chair out from his desk, offering him a small smile.

"Th-Thanks," Al said, nodding and taking a seat.

He leaned back in the chair slightly, eyes still roaming around the room as he wondered exactly what it was that Alfons... did. A frown crept over his face as he stared curiously at one of the odd... _things_ that were scattered about on desks. He'd never seen anything like that before, long and cylindrical with a few small fins at the bottom. Finally, Al's curiosity got the better of him and he turned to Alfons, clearing his throat slightly.

"Alfons?" he said quietly, waiting for the boy to look up from his blueprints. "What's _that_?" Alphonse asked, pointing to one of the objects in question.

"Mm?" Alfons asked, standing straight and following Alphonse's finger. "That's a rocket," he said, giving a smile before turning back to his work.

Al tilted his head, eyes widening a little in confusion. _Rocket..._ ? He'd never heard that word before. Al hesitated for a moment, certain that he was about to ask a very stupid question. But, he'd never learn anything about this world if he didn't ask things, so...

"What's a rocket?"

Alfons blinked up at Al, a look of surprise on his face. He stared at Al for a moment, almost as if trying to determine if the boy was joking or not.

"Well, it's sort of like... uhm..." Alfons paused, rubbing at the back of his neck in thought, clearly trying to find the least painful way to explain it to Alphonse. While letting out a thoughtful hum, he reached for one of the models and handed it to Al, who took it and turned it over in his hands, taking in all of the details of it. "It's a vehicle meant to carry a person blast up into space and enter orbit. Well... if built right."

"Wow..." Al breathed out, eyes darting from the small rocket in his grasp up to Alfons and back again. "And is that what you do? Build these?"

"Not quite. Not yet, anyways," he said, glancing at the schematics on his desk before continuing. "Until we get more money, we can only draw the blueprints and make models and small prototypes."

Alphonse nodded and looked up at Alfons, seeing a familiar light in his eyes. It was the same look that Edward would get when talking about Alchemy, or the Philosopher's Stone.

_These rockets must really mean a lot to him..._

"Do you think they'll really work?" Al asked, head tilting slightly as he trailed a finger along one of the rocket's fins.

"Of course they will!" Alfons said without hesitation, even giving a small snort as if he thought Al were daft for even questioning whether the rockets would work or not. "Some of the smaller ones we've made have even gone as high as thirty feet in test launches," he said, his tone quickly becoming excited.

Alphonse's eyes widened and he let out a small, amazed noise at that. He couldn't even imagine that, one of those small rockets making it that high into the air. Or... into the air _at all_, really. Alfons gave a quiet laugh at Al's stunned reaction, moving the model back to where it had been before so it didn't get knocked over at all.

A slightly disappointed look crossed over Al's features when the rocket was taken away, but he didn't say anything, simply going back to watching Alfons work, asking the occasional question, now that he knew Alfons didn't mind explaining things to him.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Mm, suppose it's time to go now," Alfons said, somewhat absently, while he watched his coworkers starting to pack up and leave. He pulled some things from his desk and put them into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and looking over at Al. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked Al with a slight smile.

Al's face fell at Alfons' question and he looked away immediately, fussing with a stray lock of hair, pushing it behind his ear.

"I... n-no, that's fine," he said, offering the best smile he could.

"I insist, Alphonse," Alfons said, almost frowning as he looked the boy over, clearly noticing that something wasn't right.

"It's just... I don't... have a place to stay," Al said quietly, eyes on the floor.

Alfons' frown deepened and he sighed, scratching at the back of his head, licking at his lips slightly.

"Well, your home can be with me, then," he finally said, smiling warmly at Alphonse. "Let's go," he said, leading the way out and leaving no room for argument.

"But--" Al started. He cut himself off, though, as Alfons walked off and he hopped up from his seat and jogged a few paces to catch up to the boy. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or disconcerted by how similar to himself Alfons was turning out to be. Taking in a stray off the streets as he was...


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** Blau Und Gold, Chapter Three  
**Rating: **PG (Eventually, NC-17)  
**Type:** AU, yaoi  
**Characters****: **Alfons, Alphonse  
**Warnings:** AU

**Summary: **What would happen if Alphonse was sent through The Gate to Munich, and not Edward?

_**A/N: **_Ooooh, and the rating gets bumped up! XD It's not going to be what any of you guys think, though. Well, except Vivi... don't know why you're even reading this, woman! XD Anyways... I'm having loads of fun with this! The Cute!Al just comes much too easily to me, and all of the funny little bits are just too damned fun to write!

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Right... up there," Alfons said as they neared his apartment, pointing up to one of the windows on the second floor. "And right here is my landlady's shop. Miss Gracia sells flowers here," he explained, nodding towards the small flower shop beneath the apartment.

Al's eyes tore away from the window and widened slightly before he managed to school his expression back to something more neutral. _Gracia_? Hughes' wife? Al shuddered, sure that he'd find out soon enough whether or not she was another doppelgänger.

Alfons led the way upstairs and inside, locking the door behind them and setting down his bag beside the coat rack.

"It's... a bit messy, hope you don't mind," he said as he shrugged out of his coat, hanging it up.

Taking a look around Al thought--at least from what he could see from where he was in the hallway--that the apartment didn't look messy at all. Things weren't organized in the conventional sense of the word, but he could see how someone could make sense of it and find the things they needed.

"It's not too bad," Al said, opting not to say more on the matter. It might not go over well if he were to say what he were really thinking, that it almost looked like he, himself, had been the one to order things in the apartment and put them in their places.

He stood in the hallway for a few moments, unable to help just how awkward he felt. This was... his new home. For the time being, at least. And while he knew how odd it was of Alfons to just invite him in like that, he knew that there would have been no arguing against it.

"Alphonse?" Alfons said, suddenly poking his head around the corner and giving Al a slightly confused look.

Al startled, almost jumping. He hadn't even noticed Alfons wander off, he'd been so deep in his own thoughts.

"You can come in. I won't bite," he teased with a lighthearted smile.

Alphonse gave a slight laugh, grateful that Alfons was at least trying to make him feel comfortable in this awkward situation. He followed Alfons into the living room, fiddling absently with his shirt sleeve as Alfons made his way around the room, picking up stray plates and cups. Without even being asked to, Al started to do the same, quickly ending up with a large collection of glasses and mugs in his hands.

"Oh... Th-Thanks," Alfons said, surprised, looking at Al as he stood up, a small pile of dishes balanced in his arms. "You didn't have to..."

They took the dishes into the kitchen and placed them into the sink, Alfons filling it with water and soap to let them soak. He leaned back against the counter, then, and looked down at Al.

"First door on the left is my study--you can usually find me in there," he said as he pointed at each room in turn. "Right next to that is the bathroom, and then the bedroom. You'll be sleeping in there."

"All right," Al said, nodding and smiling.

Wait... _the_ bedroom?

"_The_ bedroom?" Al said, repeating his thought out loud. "I'm your guest, I should be on the couch. And I'll fit better on the couch than you..." he added, eyes running along Alfons' lanky frame to emphasize his point. Sure, he, himself, wasn't exactly short. But he wasn't nearly as tall as Alfons was.

Alfons let out a quiet sigh before turning to the ice box and pulling out some food, starting to cook.

"I've slept on the couch plenty of times before," Alfons said as he took down a pan from one of the hooks on the wall, setting it down on the stove. He flicked the burner on, then set about getting food into the frying pan. "Don't worry about it, Alphonse," he said as he turned away from Al, focusing on the food in an attempt to avoid further bickering.

Al pursed his lips; he should have known Alfons would argue... He tried to think of what someone could say to _him_ to make him change his mind, so he could use it on Alfons, only... he drew a blank. He really was too stubborn in situations like this. There was nothing for it, then, other than to pretend to agree with Alfons, then just steal the couch later when it came time to sleep.

"All right," Alphonse finally said with a smile. "Thanks."

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alphonse paused, fork still between his lips, mouth absolutely stuffed with nearly half of a sausage. His gaze slowly raised up as he sensed Alfons staring at him. Which he indeed was, eyes slightly wide as he watched Al eat, looking both shocked and amused all at once.

"S-S'ry..." Al said around the food, words muffled as he tried to chew and swallow. He winced as the food went down his throat, instantly regretting taking such a large bite. But he hadn't eaten in days. _Years_ if one was being technical about things... "Just... hungry. T-Tastes good," he added with a sheepish smile.

"I can make more, if you like," Alfons said, eyes still on Alphonse's quickly emptying plate.

"N-No, 's f'ne," Al said, again with his mouth full of food. He blushed a little as Alfons chuckled and he forced himself to slow down, then. Not that he had much more left on his plate...

"Uh, just wondering, Alphonse..." Alfons started, waiting for Al to swallow before continuing. "Do you mind if I just call you 'Al'?"

"Oh, no--go ahead," Al said, smiling right away as he spoke. He didn't blame Alfons at all for wanting to call him something different, since their names were practically the same. The poor boy was probably more than a little weirded out by it.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Mm, time for bed," Alfons said, stifling a yawn as he looked over at the clock. As he stood up, the yawn finally broke through and he stretched out a little.

Alphonse looked up from the book he was reading--Alfons had actually managed to dig up a few (rocketry, of course!) books written in English, to keep Al occupied--and gave a small nod and a smile in reply. As soon as Alfons left the room, Al set the book down on the coffee table and laid back on the couch, shifting slightly as he got comfortable. The couch wasn't really so bad.

Alfons came back a few minutes later dressed in pajama pants and carrying a pillow and some sheets with him. He didn't give Al a second glance, just thinking he was tired and had laud down for a moment.

"You can go to the bedroom, now," he said, waiting for Al to get up.

"No, Alfons. You'll barely fit on here!" Al said from his position on the couch. "It's not so bad for me, you can have the bed."

Alfons frowned at Al, sighing as he scratched at the back of his head, clearly realizing that Al wasn't going to be swayed in his opinion.

"Fine, if you won't move on your own..." Alfons grumbled.

Reaching down, he put his arms around Alphonse's waist, easily lifting him. Which surprised Al enough to make him cry out; Alfons just didn't look that strong! He thrashed slightly as he was shifted and Alfons carried him bridal-style into the bedroom.

"Put me down!" Al demanded with a scowl.

"All right..." Alfons said, chuckling at Alphonse's scowl. With a slight shrug, he dropped Al onto the mattress, turning to leave. "Good night!" he said happily.

"Oh, no!" Al said, sitting up right away, determined to win out.

"Oh? And what are you--"

Alfons was cut off as Al climbed off the bed and hooked a leg around his calf, grasping his arm and throwing him down onto the bed. He let out a loud yelp, eyes squeezing shut as his head spun from the sudden shift in his equilibrium.

Both boys let out a frustrated growl at the other, Alfons' slightly angrier as he was the one who found himself on the bed. Alfons grasped at Al's shirt, trying to pull him down onto the bed instead. At the same time, Al reached down to pin Alfons. Alfons' yank on his clothing sent Al off balance and he fell on top of Alfons completely, their bodies pressed together and their lips connected in an accidental kiss.

Two pairs of eyes widened and neither one of them moved for what seemed an eternity. Alphonse even swore that he'd felt Alfons press up slightly at one point and let out a soft noise. But any suspicions were dashed aside when he was suddenly shoved and rolled onto his side.

"G-Good night..." Alfons said shakily as he scrambled off the bed.

Al would have tried to argue again, if it wasn't for the fact that Alfons had already made it out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Or the fact that he was still too stunned to do much more than sit up and trace a finger over his still-tingling lips, wondering why that had felt so good.


End file.
